


Forced Bonding

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Forced Bonding, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: "Be careful what you wish for, dear sister," Peter said. "You wanted me bonded... no,tamedand your plan was for Stiles to do that for you."





	Forced Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Double dipping! Both for Steter week "forced bonding" and for Full Moon Ficlet - Record.

Stiles looked steadily forward as his father escorted him to the base of the Nemeton. He refused to acknowledge the existence of his so-called friends, of the Pack that was making him do this without his input.

Stiles returned the fierce hug John gave him. They had told John why this had to happen and, thankfully, he agreed with Stiles. He nodded at Peter Hale and then stepped back to his place.

Alan Deaton cleared his throat.

"We are here to witness the bonding between Mieczyslaw Stilinski and Peter Hale. Their union will bring a strong connection between the McCall pack and the Hale pack and bring peace to this region," Deacon said.

He looked down at Stiles and Peter, posed reluctantly before him.

"I understand you have something to say to each other," Deacon said. "Stiles, you can go first."

Stiles turned to face Peter. "This isn't something either of us planned, but I think we can make a go of it. I will be loyal to you and your Wolf and work to the best of my ability to keep you happy." 

Peter took Stiles' hand. "Your loyalty is beyond price and you and yours will always be honored. I promise to not hog the covers, always take your pain, and keep you in those trashy comic books you love to read."

Stiles smiled.

"And now, the bonding," Deacon directed.

Stiles opened his shirt so that Peter could have access to his shoulder for the bite. Stiles had positioned them so that only his dad would really see what happened. 

Peter licked the shoulder briefly, then dropped his fangs before gently biting the shoulder. He held onto Stiles' hand to take any pain as the bite happened.

Peter withdrew and delicately cleaned the blood from Stiles's shoulder. He opened his shirt so that Stiles could place his own claim on Peter.

Stiles grinned as he heard Deaton's gasp. He was close enough to see Peter's already marked skin, but it was too late as Stiles fixed his teeth into the mark that was already embedded in Peter's skin.

"You can finish up now," Peter directed.

"But... you've already bonded!" Deacon growled.

"Oh, right, about that.." Stiles grin was as sharp as any wolf's.

"What is this nonsense?" Talia demanded.

"Stiles! What did you do?" Scott shouted. 

John stepped next to Stiles and Peter, showing his support of the two.

"Be careful what you wish for, dear sister," Peter said. "You wanted me bonded... no, _tamed_ and your plan was for Stiles to do that for you."

"And then you were going to take over this territory," Stiles added. "Your pack is _larger, we have more wolves_ and _this has always been Hale territory_. Am I right?"

Scott looked around, horrified and confused at the same time. "We were going to work together peacefully!"

Talia scoffed. "You're too soft to take control of this territory. I'm amazed you and your pack haven't been killed off long before this."

Lydia slipped to the front to stand next to John. "That's totally due to Stiles," she answered calmly. "Without him, and Peter, we'd long be dead."

"What is everyone talking about?" Scott demanded.

"Well, sorry dad, there's a new Sheriff in town, and it's us!" Stiles announced.

John groaned and Lydia rolled her eyes. But she smiled at them.

"What. Are. You. Talking. About?" Talia demanded.

"They were already bonded," Deaton announced. "I couldn't see Stiles, but Peter already had a bonding scar on his shoulder."

Chaos erupted around them.

A sharp whistle from the Sheriff cut through the noise.

"First of all," Stiles said, "Deaton, move away from my Nemeton."

They watched as something pushed Deaton away from the tree. He hurried toward the group to keep his balance.

"Your Nemeton?" Talia hissed.

Stiles waved the hand Peter wasn't holding and a glamour dropped. The stump disappeared and a large, healthy tree appeared in its place.

"Yeah, my tree," Stiles smirked.

"And, well, for the record, _our_ territory," Peter said, flashing his red eyes.


End file.
